


Where Loyalties Lie

by LyricDreamweaver



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: AU where everyone vaguely gets along, Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: Julian made a low noise of appreciation—but that could have been Garak's hands pulling the doctor's undershirt off—and pressed himself against Dukat. In the dim lighting of their shared room, Dukat could see the doctor's pupils blown with arousal but his hands shivering with some stranger nervousness. Julian did have lovely hands, Dukat mused, taking Julian's right hand and kissing the human's knuckles.





	Where Loyalties Lie

To watch Garak—his most loathed enemy--and Doctor Bashir—his enemy's lover—undress each other was a very special treat for Gul Dukat. Garak's hands roamed, teasing and tortuously slow, over Julian's clothes. The jacket, in one fluid motion, was unzipped and shed, pooling on the bedroom floor. The Starfleet blue sweater underneath was, in Dukat's mind, a lovely colour on Julian. Garak, it seemed, had other opinions, practically tearing the sweater off of Julian, tossing it aside. 

Garak circled Julian, standing behind the human and tracing Julian's ridgeless neck, while Julian moaned and beckoning Dukat closer.

Dukat crossed the dimly lit room, putting on hand on Julian's hip. "You are incredibly attractive," Dukat purred, "so very handsome, Doctor."

Julian made a low noise of appreciation—but that could have been Garak's hands pulling the doctor's undershirt off—and pressed himself against Dukat. In the dim lighting of their shared room, Dukat could see the doctor's pupils blown with arousal but his hands shivering with some stranger nervousness. Julian did have lovely hands, Dukat mused, taking Julian's right hand and kissing the human's knuckles. 

"I want to try something different," Julian admitted, taking his hand back and working on the fastenings of Dukat's armour. The chest plate came off first, Julian setting it reverently aside before working on unzipping the grey jumpsuit underneath.

"What do you desire, love?" Dukat asked, ignoring Garak's knowing smile. 

"I want you in my mouth," Julian said. 

Dukat could see the heat in Julian's cheeks and brought a hand to brush against Julian's face, feeling just how hot the doctor's skin was. "You're sure?"

"Yes." More sigh than word, more relief than answer. 

"Then I will indulge you," Dukat said.

Julian, pleased, worked at stripping Dukat, almost hungry in his motions. Dukat want content to watch as Garak made himself as small as possible, undressing Julian. Satisfied with the human's nudity, Garak gave Julian's shoulder an affectionate kiss before settling in an armchair, content, for now, to watch.

Julian pulled Dukat toward the bed, large enough to accommodate three. The human pushed the Cardassian gently into the sheets and Dukat couldn't help but be enthralled by this lovely, intelligent, handsome human. Julian joined Dukat in bed and Dukat ran a hand up Julian's thigh, cupping his hip for a moment.

Julian leaned in, lips pressed against Dukat's ridges, the gentle sensation of lips and neck made Dukat groan. Heat pooled in the Cardassian's hips, especially between his thighs. Julian's half-hard cock ground against his own for just a fraction of a second and Dukat turned, nipping gently at the human's neck, Julian moaning softly.

Julian's mouth left a trail of kisses down Dukat's throat, over the Cardassian's chest, his abdomen, gently, teasing bites along Dukat's hips. Julian's hands stroked Dukat's anatomy--both shafts--and the Cardassian had to admire the human's willingness to experiment, his unbounded curiosity. And Julian's hands knew the right amount of pressure, where and how to use his thumbs to bring the Cardassian to a state of euphoria without climax.

"Do no harm, Julian," Garak teased. 

Julian looked up at Dukat and the Cardassian carded his fingers through the human's hair. Julian lowered his mouth, taking the first shaft into his mouth, adjusting to the feeling of it, every ridge and spine that came with Cardassian anatomy. And his other hand was just perfect and Dukat thought he might die.

"Like we practised," Garak purred, a pleased smile creeping over the other Cardassian's features. 

That snapped Dukat out of his euphoric haze, eyes narrowed at the tailor. Who was he to interrupt them with implications that he had experienced this first, Dukat mused. 

Dukat gripped the human's hair, pulling him away from his anatomy. He demanded, "Did you do this with Garak?"

Julian, eyes wide with panic, floundered before saying, "No. He did this to me."

The tension in Dukat's body dissolved. Of course Garak would do this to the doctor. Even now, Dukat could imagine Julian thrashing in bed, loud as ever, panting and muscles straining. Dukat's neglected anatomy twitched and he released Julian's hair.

Julian, with a renewed fervour, bobbed his head, relaxing his throat and taking Dukat's shaft all the way to the base, stroking the second shaft. Dukat hissed with pleasure and ran his fingers through Julian's hair, soothing where he had previously pulled. 

Looking up at the Cardassian, Julian slid one hand up Dukat's thigh, bracing himself as he bobbed his head, making obscene sounds. 

"You lovely human," Dukat groaned. "I hate sharing you, you talented pet."

And it was different from a human's anatomy. Instead of a steady stream of semen, Dukat's organ secreted fluid, oozing over Julian's tongue and slowly filling his mouth. Julian swallowed, pulling away from the first shaft only to get to work on the other. 

Dukat was lost in the haze of one orgasm and only the rustle of fabric coming from Garak's corner of the room broke him out of it.

"What—"

"I intend to please Julian," Garak answered. "Since I know you won't."

Dukat huffed. "I would please him."

Garak raised a brow and that was plenty of reason to fight but Julian did something wonderful with his mouth, ending any fighting Dukat might initiate. Dukat settled on petting Julian, letting the human know he appreciated whatever wonderful trick that was.

Garak rocking into Julian made the human moan, Dukat gripping at the sheets instead of grabbing Julian's hair again. It didn't take much more of those delicious moans until Dukat oozed fluid into Julian's mouth. 

"Delightful," Dukat praised, running fingers through Julian's hair. "Absolutely wonderful."

Julian slowly let the flaccid organ out of his mouth, bracing himself against Dukat while Garak rocked into him. Now Dukat could hear the perfect human moan and Dukat couldn't help but caress Julian's neck, feeling his pulse and breath. It made Julian shiver under Dukat's touch and that shivering made Dukat a little pleased. 

Dukat leaned in, kissing Julian gently. The Cardassian stopped caressing the human's neck in favor of stroking his anatomy, silently relishing in the difference. Julian pressed his face—now wet with pleased tears—into Dukat's neck, making the Cardassian groan.

It didn't take long for Julian to cum, the human giving a low cry and fluid coating the Cardassian's hand. He whispered sweet praises to Julian, soft and gentle things that could pass for poetry.

Garak gave a sigh and stilled. It seemed they were done for the night. 

Garak left to get a wet cloth while Julian pressed himself into Dukat's side, demanding affection. Dukat couldn't help but stare—Julian's chest heaving with the effort of getting enough air, skin almost glittering with sweat, eyes closed as he rode out the aftershocks of his climax. 

Dukat took the cloth from Garak and set to work cleaning Julian, doing his best without disturbing the human who had already slipped into a half-sleeping state.

Truly, to be invited to their bed was a treat.


End file.
